In known mowers or reapers a support unit is provided which can be coupled to a tractor. A cutter arrangement is pivotably connected to the support unit. Thus, ground unevenness can be balanced out by pivoting the cutter arrangement relative to the support unit. The main gearing is arranged on the support unit and is driven by a cardan shaft. The cardan shaft is connected on one side to a power take off shaft of the tractor and to the main gearing on the other side. The main gearing output shafts, in form of cardan shafts, lead to the distributor gearings. The distributor gearings drive the individual cutting discs. Thus, the distributor gearing together with the cutter arrangement pivots relative to the support unit and to the main gearing. The pivoting movements lead to changes of the distance between the main gearing and the distributor gearings. These length changes need to be balanced by length compensation elements in the output shafts.